


Let's make life a little sweeter together...

by Reader_Chan



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anxiety, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Depression, Doki Doki Literature Club! - Freeform, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Just smile, M/M, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Orginal Ocs, Panic Attacks, Please Don't Hate Me, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, happiness, is it gay?, mAYBE CRINGE, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader_Chan/pseuds/Reader_Chan
Summary: Everything changed...A different decision, a secret pathway, a loophole in fact!It's going to be different now...Not everything but people's lives and how they were to live their 'life', it wasn't the same anymore, it was as if they weren't programmed for this, they weren't structured for this scenario, they were like A.I, it felt like it, they are not of course, but the sense of reality and feeling of it has disappeared, they questioned their sense of being, but it was pointless.It's not changing, the decision, choice they have made, they were to live life differently, different from the usual, a difference they can understand and console one another about, it impacted them in different ways but in the end, their problems were the same...But, how are they dealing with it?Thus, life is truly a mystery...





	1. Bid them farewell

**Author's Note:**

> ... .... .- - - . .-. . -.. / .--. .. . -.-. . ... / -.-. .- -. -. --- - / -... . / .--. ..- - / - --- --. . - .... . .-. --..-- / .. - / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / -. . ...- . .-. / -... . / - .... . / ... .- -- . --..-- / -. . ...- . .-. --..-- / -. --- - / .. -. / - .... . / ... .- -- . / ..-. --- .-. -- --..-- / --- .-. / - --- / .- / -. --- .-. -- .- .-.. / .-.. .. ..-. . .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.-
> 
> Thus, life is truly a mystery...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs of the chapter included:

  * [Despicable](https://youtu.be/xBG313ZsixA)
  * [scary love](https://youtu.be/4n-AbC6GK1Y)



* * *

Why

It was just three words, three words, a simple sentence said and that was it, nothing more an nothing less said or done after the incident, in fact, they left after that...

Yet, why did it hurt like hell, it hurt so much, it pierced right through them, it was just three simple words, but it hurts, hurts to hear it and to remember it, that scene left them fragile, delicate and so,they broke, shattered, they were mess of sobbing and screaming, it was maddening, why did those three  words suddenly drive them to their wits that moment, why did it hurt?

Indeed human emotions are complex little things...

Emotions are confusing and a pain to deal with, and thus insanity comes along with it...  
  
  


it was just three little words, it was just 'This is Goodbye...'  
  
  


She was gone, but it was not a 'good' bye, look what she did, she was the cause of it, is this what she wanted or even expected, if she well, good job, you successfully ruined them, they are broken, shattered...

Is this what a goodbye is, what it does to you?

I guess it is...

**_I guess it was a Goodbye..._ **   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:  
> I'm ya boii, Reader Chan, the author...  
> Now I'm Author Chan,   
> nope still keeping Reader Chan or Reader San!
> 
> this is just the first chapter...  
> And the damn description took even longer...  
> The story is still in progress and I need write more cringe...
> 
> How was it, The story?
> 
> Well, all I can say now is, this is Goodbye...
> 
> Outtie 9000  
> Ya boii, Reader Chan...


	2. Chapter 2- Gather the toolbox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leave you feeling everything yet nothing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs included:

  * [Breezeblocks](https://youtu.be/rVeMiVU77wo)



* * *

 

The door shut, no, not with impact, not with a loud 'Bang', but slow yet so humble and ever so gently...

And the door slammed, slammed shut slammed shut, the hinges were broken and they came off and became ruined, it was left open, broken and fallen as well as vulnerable, so vulnerable...

Silence breathed in the room, yet with lips trembling and whispering and moving, moving, not out of self-will...

Meaningless, it was unintelligible what one was saying, it was a bundle of mess, of words, jumbled up and spewing out due to one's lack of self-control...

There was no control, no control of the tongue, none over the mind, none over ones ever pumping heart, indeed no control over one's own doll-like body...

And the silence turned into speech, speech turned into laughter and laughter turned into agony and never-ending internal screaming and screaming gushing out of one's throat...

**Indeed sanity turned into true insanity...**

To be fair with one's self, there was no sanity, it was lost, lost through the closed doors and they were slammed shut because  _they_ were never to come again...

 _We're lost, lost in the emotions of self-pity and_ _other_ _flowing emotions,_ _we are_ _drowning by the ever flooding of_ tears, _gushing out_ _of eyes and streaming down our face, they drop on to the floor, it looks like it's beginning to rain, a few drops down, and_ _it's_ _like hail, it_ _begins to_ _pour down, the floor becomes wet, and clothes start to dampen, sit your self down and you are losing your self in waves of self-pity as it splashes against your ever so fragile body, you cry, cry and cry,_

**_but what can you do, but what instead of letting rip the flood of anguish..._ **

You Were drifting off, drifting in our thoughts and questions, in space, in our little 'galaxy' drifting causing _you to choke, choke, go on, choke, suffocate, suffocate in your misery, lose your self in thoughts, wrap around your neck hands full of questions, and squeeze your neck, suffocate yourself till you stop breathing, until you out of breath, till you wonder even further along with the planets and stars, go on, do it until you drop, do it tighter until I no longer can see your pupils staring right at me, roll back and wander away, along with the stars,_

**_Don't stop suffocating in this galaxy you and I created, just suffer a little more..._ **

_Scream for me, a little louder, scream for me pain and agony, scream in the darkness, scream in loneliness, scream for me because_ _your ant me and always will do, but you_ _have no one and no wants you, you don't deserve it, you don't deserve that affection and compassion,_ _yet_ _you cherish your affection and compassion, but I mean why, why did you get it,_ _why did you receive it in the first place,_ _you don't deserve it, it was only given out of remorse, to give one's self false hope, hopes are meant to broken, broken into pieces and never be glued back together, I should break you, but I can not, you_  
_are_ _already a broken little doll._ _And I did it, my little doll._  
 _That's all you are, a little doll, that should be thrown around and meant to be broken, very broken, handed false pity, boo hoo, boo hoo  to you,_

 **_a worthless child,_ **  
****

**_Are you not a failure of a child, no?_ **  
  
  


 

 

And left in the clubroom where broken pieces of glass...

* * *

 

01001001 00100000 01110011 01101000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110100 01100101 01100001 01110010 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01110000 01100001 01110010 01110100 00100000 01110011 01101100 01101111 01110111 01101100 01111001 00101100 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110100 01100011 01101000 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100010 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101011 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00101100 00100000 01001001 00100111 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110000 01110101 01101100 01101100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01110000 01100001 01110010 01110100 00101100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01110010 01101111 01110111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 00101100 00100000 01100010 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101011 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00101100 00100000 01101101 01100001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100110 01100101 01100101 01101100 00100000 01101100 01101001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01100100 01101001 01110010 01110100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01101100 01100101 01100110 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110011 01110111 01100101 01100101 01110000 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110010 01110101 01100111

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the Second chapter!
> 
> Was it good and did you enjoy it?
> 
> Well, there was ALOT of fiddling about with wordplay, structure and ya boii decided to add on from the draft they wrote, I mean I still have a lot from the draft but I added and edited quite a bit.
> 
> Ya Boii
> 
> Reader-Chan!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you consume me and embrace me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs included:

 

Taste the atmosphere, wrap it around the finger and taste it, taste the flavour, it's thick enough to get stuck one's throat and it's hard to swallow down with the bitter aftertaste as it stuck in one's throat.

Never the less, it's still swallowed down in a gulp, down through and shown with the bobbing Adam's Apple, down into the food pipe to sicken the stomach with its poising taste.

The feeling on the body gets overwhelming, the heat increases with every touch and the silky body reddens in colouring, the body, aroused in the sensation, and goosebumps raises with hairs on end, the body feels like its on fire, with its insides tangled up in a deathening knot with butterflies laced with poisoned wings fluttering around inside, place the hands on the body and let it starts to wander around the body,

Call their name like its a prayer with your body unravelled with the new fiery sensation with your hands slowly roaming your body, let your body release the 'excitement' with a watery liquid leaking out, why so sensitive to the touch...

And sensation died out with the liquid already leaked out and hands by the side, no longer sliding around the neck to squeeze the life out, out of a now useless body, squeezed of its will to carry on, why carry on when life is a loss to live and to carry is a burden on one's shoulder.

Why carry on when life can be a piece of shit and choose to carry on when you know you will get fucked over in the end.   
Over and over and over and over, until life has enough of you and decides to end its 'relationship' with you that was built up for how many years it has clung on to you

And why carry on if you are fucked up?

But that's what life does, build yourself up however high but watch out life will fuck you over until it is done with you, forever...

As the old saying goes...  
**One's Act, One's profit**  


* * *

 

  * [Tokyo Ghetto / Sayori's Thoughts](https://youtu.be/PvzBWFGEz8M)
  * [Breathe / The Club Members and Sayori](https://youtu.be/AbO6Dy9cauc)
  * [Sit Next To Me](https://youtu.be/BKLVpDTZOPQ?list=RDMMwYeK7jLmAdI)



 

They still were there, in the classroom, with day coming to an end, and the sky turning into colours of red and yellow and dashes of pinks scattered around with hints of blue still remain in small gaps, they still were inside the literature club, in the classroom with just the four of them remaining still.

Satori bit his bottom lip, his lips did not smile nor did they upturn into a frown, yet he bit them shut, his lips parted only to give small breaths and soft sighs, he looked away as he could not look the other three members in the eye, with eyes swollen and cheeks flushed red, he hung his head low and chose to look away from their faces as he could not look up and face them, but he just look towards the classes window, only facing their reflection the on the glass of the window, he just stared, stared out of the glass of the window and just stared at the painting the sky created with his swollen red eyes only to push back his coral pink hair and pass his fingers slowly through them.

With the sky still blazing, he decided to exit the clubroom, he then walked, passing them entirely by going around them and he eventually reached the grey doors of the club room and exited the class through them, down he went through the hall and picked his pace soon after and made his way down the stairs, reaching the exit of the school and so he left the school and leaving its area to head to his home by himself...

And the club stood quietly with a now reduced number of members present in the classroom, they all did not know what to say to each other, so they kept their lips shut and let the atmosphere and its tension rise just a little.

But it cut with the lips of a certain dark purple haired opened and spoke up

"I..I will go for just a minute, so... They took a moment before speaking, as he realised he was stuttering and shaking just a  little "so please pardon me for just a moment, excuse me..."

Yuri hung their head a little low at the end and walked through the other two after their small conversation concluded.

The two nod their head as an agreement to Yuri as well a farewell to Yuri as he exited the room.

They could not bid him a goodbye nor could the other member, as 'goodbye' was now a ruined word for them.

Because saying goodbye became bitter on the tongue,

As goodbye no longer was a 'Good' bye but rather a trigger to a bullet of memory that they would all rather forget then rather shoot in their minds...

 

The violet headed boy was already past the hallways and passed through the stairs swiftly, he sped walked to the exit of the school and he soon left the building and made his way to the path of the club member, his friend's route to home.

Yuri made an intention to retrieve back Satori but also had a very small intention to ditch that idea and go to his own home instead, but that idea was small, small but big enough to make a presence in the mind of his.   

Nevertheless, Yuri managed to ignore the small idea of his mind and carried on walking down the streets that lead Satori's.

It was only a few streets down from the school, he spotted a familiar hairstyle,

no, he _knew_ it was his hairstyle, it was Satori...

Yuri walked a bit faster to catch up to him, but Satori turned around to hear what was nearing to him, it was Yuri.

Satori did not want to talk to him or see him right now, he really didn't want to face him, so his legs picked up speed and started to run, run from the purpled headed friend of his, run away as a coward then rather face his own friend with strength...

Though Satori was fast, Yuri was faster, he sprinted to his friend and grabbed his arm with slight pressure in his grip.

"Hey!" exclaimed Satori with displeasure in his tone as Yuri's hand became tight on his arm,

"Satori, I'm not going to let you go so please refrain from saying so unless I hear the reason why you exited the club room without say..." Yuri said sternly yet with care, he looked down at Satori, holding his wrist a little loose yet tight enough so he cannot pull away and ignore the question of his.

"I..I" Satori's eyes started to whelp again, his eyes soon clogged with tears, and he them loose, he covered his eyes and looked down, letting his tears fall to the ground.

Yuri pulled Satori into a hug, and sat him down on a nearby brick fence while hugging him tightly, he needed it, he really did, Satori could not handle the pain and how much it hurt him, Yuri hugged him out of compassion and to soothe him, he knew that what has happened hurt him, more than it hurt the others and himself. It hurt him in the inside and he doesn't know how to let the pain out other than to cry, neither does he but a hug seems befitting to give right now. He did not know if it would help but he just hugs Satori just to comfort him, to show he has someone to care for him...

And it does, it helps so, so, so much.

Satori savoured the hug, the affection he is given, he hugs yuri back and cried on Yuri's chest, it was comforting him, it helped,

_**it really did...** _

 

 

 

 

** _And the Sun fell into a slumber and the moon appears, and the sky still remaining, darkened but lit._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the End of that chapter!
> 
> WOOh!
> 
> over a thousand words bAby! took advice in from a friend...
> 
> sO, I AM SORRY FOR LEAVING THE STORY FOR A LONG TIME...
> 
> IT WAS JUST A MONTH BUT SORRY!
> 
> ｍ（．＿．）ｍ
> 
> HAVE THIS MOJI,
> 
> Reading the Begining of the story, did you think you were reading porn for a moment, 
> 
> yeah...
> 
> So what happened was I wrote that, and then realised what was happening through the convo with my mind:
> 
> WHAT ARE U WRITIN
> 
> what
> 
> YOU WRITIN IT ARE YOU NOT???
> 
> wat, stop screaming
> 
> YOU'Re WRITIN PORN
> 
> no, im not
> 
> YES
> 
> oH..
> 
> ...
> 
> yEah I am...
> 
> Oh no
> 
> oH well...
> 
>  
> 
> And so I carried on writing 'porn'?
> 
> aaaaaaaaaa, 
> 
> ( I need help sometimes.)
> 
> so has anyone read anything gay recently,
> 
> no?
> 
> Yes, so have I, been recommended Banana Fish might give that a spin and see how that is...
> 
> Killing Stalking... Let's just say, what is happening? Oh Sangwoo move the fuck away or help them...
> 
> yeah...
> 
> I need to update the cringe book, don't I?
> 
> Yeah...
> 
>  
> 
> Go read it if ya don't know what that is, btw just a quick heads up, it is cringe, cringe to the max, so yeah! ( On wattpadd only!)
> 
> https://a.wattpad.com/story/117544259-gt-da-book-of-cringe-vary-cringey-lt
> 
>  
> 
> FROM YA CRING BOII
> 
> READER CHAN!


	4. how to suffer - Author style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No chapter but a note

Hi and hello,

it is me the author and writer of this fanfiction it seems as if that is facing some tough difficulty to carry on writing a new chapter, I have determined these past few months to do so but never got around on doing so, I rejected the idea of being stuck, hell i didn't not want to post this chapter never the less to my readers they need to be informed about the current situation,

 

I, reader-chan is suffering from a writer's block,

 yes, I have started the next chapter but then suddenly I didn't know what to write after a while...

so it's best if I left my mind to refresh and catch on some ideas,

fear not!

I shall return!

In the meantime please leave suggestions of any kind, as it is greatly appreciated!

 

your boii

Reader Chan

 


End file.
